a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a playing apparatus for disc golf games, and, more particularly, to a disc golf target having an improved structure for intercepting and capturing a disc that is directed at the target.
b. Related Art
Disc golf is an increasingly popular game in which plastic discs (somewhat similar to the discs sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cFRISBEExe2x80x9d) are directed at a series of targets that are arranged to form a xe2x80x9ccoursexe2x80x9d. The game is played according to rules that correspond roughly to those for conventional golf, and the course if often laid out in and around trees and other obstacles so as to present an increased challenge. Thus, the object is usually to start at a specified point and work towards the target, attempting to place the disc in the target with the least number of throws.
While several different types of targets are in use, most have some form of basket or other receptacle which is mounted on a post or other support, often with some form of structure being mounted above the basket for intercepting the disc so that it falls into the basket. A recurring problem, however, is that the discs (which must maintain a fairly high minimum speed in order to remain airborne) tend to bounce off of this structure, so that even if the player scores a direct xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d the disc fails to fall into the basket. In some prior designs the interception structure has been provided with a conical surface in an effort to deflect the discs into the basket, but the tendency has still been for the disc to bounce off of the structure instead of being captured.
Another disadvantage of prior types of targets is that these have generally been limited to having a single configuration. In other words, even though the targets may be arranged about a course, the targets themselves are all identical, thereby limiting the challenge to the players. For example, most prior targets have tended to be xe2x80x9comni-directionalxe2x80x9d, in that they are designed to receive a disc that enters them from any direction. To make the course more challenging or to take advantage of certain obstacles, however, it may be desirable to configure some of the targets so that they are xe2x80x9cdirectionalxe2x80x9d in nature, so that they will more readily intercept and receive a disc entering from one direction than from another.
Still further, it would be desirable in certain applications to be able to selectively re-configure individual target assemblies, so as to be able to provide a varying challenge without having to purchase additional or different target assemblies. Again, prior forms of targets generally have only a single configuration, thereby obviating any such option.
Consequently, there exists a need for a disc golf target having a structure that reduces or eliminates the problem of discs bouncing off of the target when it is properly hit. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a target that can be configured so as to be directional in nature, i.e., so that the target will more preferentially receive discs from one or more selected directions. Still further, there exists a need for such a target that can be re-configured so as to vary the challenge that is offered thereby. Still further, there exists a need for such a target which is economical to manufacture, and which is durable and long lasting in use.
The present invention has solved the problems cited above, and is a disc golf target assembly. Broadly, the assembly comprises at least first and second elongate, generally vertical members disposed to form a barrier with respect to the path of a disc, and attachment members by which upper ends of the vertical members are suspended from a support structure, each of the attachment members comprising a downwardly extending portion from which the vertical member hangs when in a static condition, and upwardly sloped side portions of which the vertical member slides in response to being struck by a disc, so that kinetic energy of the disc is absorbed and dissipated in spreading and lifting the vertical members as the disc strikes the target assembly.
The attachment members may comprise a plurality of generally V-shaped attachment loops, and the support structure may comprise an elongate rim member mounted along upper ridges of the attachment loops.
The elongate, generally vertical members may comprise a plurality of elongate, flexible members having sufficient weight to return the vertical members to the static position after being struck by a disc. The elongate flexible members may comprise a plurality of chain segments suspended from the attachment loops.
The side portions of the attachment members may comprise side portions of the attachment loops, the side portions of the attachment loops having an outward and upward curvature so that the weight of the chain segments offers increasing resistance to the disc as the chains spread further apart in response to being struck by the disc. The bottom portions of the attached members, in turn, may comprise a generally V-shaped portion of the attachment loops for centering the chain segments in the attachment loops when the chain segments are in the static position.
The elongate rim member may comprise a rim member that extends about the perimeter of a capture area. The chain segments may be suspended along the rim member so as to substantially surround the capture area. The bottom portions of the attachment loops may be angled outwardly about the perimeter of the capture area, so that the chain segments slide rearwardly along the side portions of the attachment loops and towards the capture area in response to being struck by a disc which is entering the capture area.
The elongate rim member may be a circular support member that extends continuously about the capture area. The plurality of attachment loops may be formed as a continuous structure that is mounted to the circular support member, and the continuous structure forming the attachment loops may be a bent wire rod.
The assembly may further comprise a rim member interconnecting the lower ends of the chain segments so that the chain segments extend downwardly and inwardly around the capture area.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.